Kiss Of Death
by Nadja Lee
Summary: [movieverse] In his dying moment Boromir thinks about Aragorn. Comparison piece to 'The Best Of Us All'


Kiss Of Death

By Nadja Lee 03/01/2002

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.   
Disclaimer: "Lord Of The Rings" belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jacksonand I intend no infringement, this is a piece of  
amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.  
Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the  
author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without  
permission of the author.  
Timeline: Set within the 'LOTR: The Fellowship Of The Ring' movie  
Universe: Movie. ONLY movie!  
Romance: None or a mild Aragorn/Boromir  
Summary: In his dying moment Boromir thinks about Aragorn.  
Archiving: Want, ASK, take, have.  
Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000hotmail.com   
Webpage: [Boromir: A hero's Journey]  
Rating: PG  
Sequel/series: None

-----------------------------

He ran to me. I never thought I should see that. The pain in my chest was all forgotten as he came out from the mist, sword in hand and defended me. Me, a man not worth that gesture. Not after what I've done.

I started out on this journey wanting to make my country and my father proud of me...and I ended up wanting to make him proud of me.

My entire life I've been told what was expected of me, what burden I had to carry and I accepted that responsibility, I never once doubted it wasn't mine to carry. Then he showed up. The man who should have had to worry about the fate of a kingdom and the safety of a nation instead of me. One part of me was happy for finally I had someone to ease my burdens but another part of me was angry, was scared. For if not I was the Lord of Gondor then who was I? Who was Boromir? I did not know for Gondor has always come first.

Even before I was chosen as a part of the Fellowship I knew deep down inside of me that it would be my death. In a dream I saw what was to come and now as I lay broken and bleeding, my life running out, I know my dream was true.

I now only pray that my last action, the only dishonorable thing I've ever done.... I pray I have redeemed myself by my death for my life is all I have left to give. Gondor I have realized on the way to this, my final resting place, doesn't belong to me and was never mine in the first place. Not mine to rule and not mine to worry about. It was Aragorn's. It was his burden, his blessing. He is the rightful King. I see it so clearly now. I see everything so clearly now. Aragorn wasn't tempted by the Ring, didn't take it, he stayed true. He is the rightful King. His courage is remarkable, his strength is admirable, his endurance is more than what can be demanded of a human and his leader skills are those of a born leader. Truly Gondor will not lose a ruler here today but gain one much more worthy in Aragorn.

Suddenly Aragorn comes into my line of vision and if not for the shame I feel over my last action against Frodo I would have smiled at him. Now I can only tell him the truth and beg his forgiveness.

Strange that he seems so sad, I wonder; did he care for me? I know I've grown to like him. No....I've grown to love him. The man's everything I want to be and everything I want in a leader and King. He's my hero, my King and my brother. And that I tell him. I tell him he's my captain, my brother and my King. I tell him I would have followed him all the way and that I would. I would have followed him into the darkest reaches of Mordor. He force a smile at me though he looks only sad as he gives me my sword in hand and say I kept my honor and say the words I need to hear; he'll make sure my...our country is safe. And he'll rescue the Little Ones, my dear friends I failed to save. So heavy burdens for him to bear but unlike me I know he'll be able to carry them with ease.

The pain has long become agony and though I want to stay with him and I hold his hand tight...I'm slipping into oblivion.

And the most wonderful gesture in his life Boromir would never see. The greatest sign of love ever given he would never experience.... for Boromir's eyes were frozen in death as Aragorn softly kissed his brow, a gesture that said clearer than words...

I loved you.

The End


End file.
